


Cruising for Control

by thesassykels66



Category: dan and phil
Genre: After care, Alcohol, BDSM, Drunk Gaming, Fantasy, Games, Kinky, Laughter, Love, M/M, Phan Smut, Sex, Teasing, adult, battle ship, dan tops, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassykels66/pseuds/thesassykels66
Summary: Dan and Phil play a rather kinky game of Battle Ship





	Cruising for Control

Phil took his new acquired cocktail mixing skills to a completely different level. A Pinterest inspired recipe was meant to get at least ten people buzzed to say the least. And Dan and Phil had one too many. 

"It is just punch and vodka and beer." Phil slurred from his lips, knocking his glass on the table. Luckily nothing was left within it. He made eyes with Dan, red spreading across his face and his pupils dilated. He smiled. 

"Hmmm it was good. You're really good at making good drinks Philll" Phil could smell the alcohol on his breath, and yet it drew him closer. Like he was a wizard enticing him under his spell. Dan's fingers laced behind Phil's ears and jaw, locking their lips in a suspected kiss that wasn't leading anywhere they hadn't been before. Phil pushed him away with a giggle in his throat. 

"Want to play a game?" He smirked raising an eyebrow. Dan's eyes widened faster than his smile, agreeing. He wobbled over to the table to clear some space as Phil trailed to their game cupboard, pulling out something that had been in his possession for nearly 15 years. He placed the slim box on the table and waited for Dan's reaction. 

"Battle ship?" He scoffed. Seeing that Phil was nodding with glee. "No offense but I thought this was gonna go inna diffrent direction..." his tongue was moving slower than usual. Phil counted that as a blessing for once. He nodded again. 

"With a catch, Daniel. Always a catch." He pinched his cheek and drew his chair out, ushering for Dan to sit down. "We play the game, but any time we hit each other's ship, an article of clothing gets lost." He whispered into Dan's ear, low and raspy. A shiver crawled down Dan's neck. 

"Alright." He whimpered under Phil's demand. "What about with the many misses?" 

Phil's fingernails danced lightly across the skin of Dan's sensitive neck. He cringed and then giggled under his touch. "We tease." 

"Can I be your deck hand?" They locked eyes as Phil made his way across the table. 

"No. Winner gets to be captain." He sits and opens his game with care. Seeing his blank oceans ready to be set up. "Captain gets to take hold of his servant. Whatever way he pleases." His smirk grew as well as his twitching cock. He watched Dan's face grow even more red. Licking his lips with want and desperation. It was time to play. 

They set up their battle fields with less than careful strategy. The game begins with Dan going first, immediately missing and shooting into Phil's open water. Phil's lengthy toe trailed slightly up Dan's thigh. He let out a slight sigh. "Try not to make yourself seem so desperate bear. We can always cut it short if you're that much in need." 

Dan pushed his foot away under the table and gripped the corners of his game. "No. I want to get competitive. I want you to be mine." There was lust in his brown irises. He stood up to fetch a glass of water and returned to his seat. Gulping down a few chugs and slamming down the bottom of the glass. "Your turn." 

"E5?" 

"Miss" Dan lightly touched Phil's bare foot with his toe. They both giggled under a haze. 

"B2" 

"Miss" Phil scooted his chair closer inward and touched the outskirts of Dan's knee. 

"H7?" 

"Hit." Phil swallowed looking back up at his lover who was nearly at a smug, lacking his fingers together as if he was preparing for a proposition, "what shall I lose?" 

Dan's eyes trailed down his body slowly. Phil could feel the heat rising in multiple parts in his body. He ached to be touched rather than just looked at. He swallowed again. "Lose the shirt. I don't like that color on you." 

"Really? It's one of my new ones." He flips off his collared shirt and throws it across the room. Landing on the arm of the sofa. 

"You could always do better." He takes a gander from his glass again. Swaying in his chair without meaning to be. His smirk kept growing as his imagination ran with wild ideas. 

"Alright, let's see... how about J8?" 

"Damn. That's a hit." He smiled, nearly excited to be losing an article of clothing. 

"Off with your shirt then, matey." 

"Oh god never call me that." He flips off his shirt and it joins in with Phil's.

Lazy temptations continue the game as their hands trailed closer and closer to the most sensitive area that felt like was on fire. Dying to be touched and rubbed to be satisfied. Pants and underwear were lost sooner than expected. Clearly it wasn't as thought out as Phil had hoped. 

"You sank my cruiser!" Phil slugged from the back of his throat. Dan was slouching and his arms were crossed over his torso. He could tell that Dan was flexing his ass in the chair, making his hips hump the air in desperation. He let out a throaty laugh. "We're both sat at our kitchen table, naked, playing battle ship like twelve year olds." Phil was left with giggles. Dan echoed him. 

"No one is going anywhere until we have a winner." Dan lifted up one eyebrow as he placed his elbows on the table, twiddling with a red peg in his fingers, "B6" 

"Damn you." Phil let out as Dan placed the red peg into the slot. 

"F9?" 

Dan chuckled, nearly gleefully "miss." 

"Bullshit. Where are your ships?!" Blush rose to his cheeks as his aching cock was begging to be touched. Dan teased him with light tickles on his hand and up his forearm slightly. 

"They're there. You just gotta pay better attention. B5" 

"you sank my destroyer." Phil muttered in defeat. Refusing to lift his eyes up. Dan had one more ship to find and it was nearly no use to even try. Phil was three behind and his swimming head and thirsty dick were sick of the game. 

Suddenly a loud crash made Phil jump nine miles out of his skin, seeing both their games broken on the floor littering red and white pegs on the wood. Dan gripped the side of the table as he hoisted himself onto it, crawling his way over to Phil on top of the table. Absolute hunger and domination in his face. "I win." 

"But-y-you still had-" Phil stuttered, finding his words a mush at the tip of his tongue. His mind couldn't make sentences and his heart was banging around in his chest. He has never seen Dan like this, naked in a dim light on top of their table in front of him. He closed his eyes amd interlocked their lips. Letting a drag out of a messy, sloppy tongue bathed kiss. Dan found himself in Phil's lap, soaking up every ounce of his mouth and moaning into the back of his throat. He grabbed ahold of Phil's wrists and forcefully pinned them behind the chair. He purposefully let go of their kiss and flipped himself off of him, grabbing handcuffs he somehow had time to grab and chained Phil's arm behind him. He resisted. 

"Now, I might've san your destroyer. But you, Phil Lester, are the one who is about to be destroyed." His voice was low, lightly flicking at his nipple and feathering his fingers over his straight standing cock. Phil winced. "Do we need to tape that pretty mouth of yours?" 

"N-no." He shifted in his chair, panting. 

"Yeah. You're right. You're really Fucking good at kissing. But..." he padded over to the kitchen and let a white silk ribbon slide in between his fingers. His hard cock swaying the way his hips went when he walked. "My little servant doesn't get to see what his captain is going to do to him." Dan tied the blindfold over his eyes. Losing his authority by giggling slightly. Phil let out a slight chuckle as his face grew redder than it was already. 

Dan kicked the remaining game its to the side as he wandered out of the room. Leaving Phil completely exposed and vulnerable. Dan pulled his chair into the middle of the room and let a feather toy outline his torso. Kissing against his chest hair and trailing down to his belly button. Teasing his pubes and the base of his shaft. Phil let out desperate pants and sighs as Dan couldn't help but selflessly giggle. If he was more sober he would be playing the role better, but tonight wasn't the night. 

A choker suddenly went around Phil's neck as he knew exactly what the object was. "Stand up" Dan ordered and Phil obeyed. Walking Phil over with a leash in his hand, he pinned him up against the cool counter. Locking his handcuffed hands behind the faucet to their sink. 

"What am I being punished for Cap'n?" Phil bit his lip and stuck his ass out. Dan smacked it, watching the skin bounce and send tingles through his hand. They both let out a moan. 

"For being too damn fucking pretty." He sparked him again. Phil growing louder and louder with each contact Dan made with his hand. With his free hand he pulled on the leash, having Phil's neck retrack up. "We cannot have you making those noises my little monkey." He started to rub Phil's ass cheeks smoothly. "How about you replace those so damn desperate moans with words?" He pinched Phil's inner cheek and Phil let out a low groan. "Words." 

"F-fuck! Fuck!" 

Dan began to smack his ass with a small paddle they had. Dan knew the object very well, and now it felt amazing having the base of it in his hand and in his control. "That's it. Scream to me." 

"Fuck! Shit! Oh god!" Phil tucked his head in as Dan slowed his paddling. Nails digging into Phil's back as Dan teased his own cock with an awakening to Phil, briefly touching the crack of where his ass cheeks met. Dan let out a giggle as well as a sigh, teasing him with his fingers. Striking up trails down his hips, up his stomach, and down to his inner thighs. 

Dan's chin resting on Phil's bony shoulder. "Remember our safe word?" 

"Y-yes." Phil panted. 

"And are you going to use it?" 

"No." 

"Good." Dan bit Phil's ear and he erupted in erotic noises. Rocking his hips slowly, rimming Phil's opening. 

"Oh god. Fuck me. Fuck me please! Agh" 

Dan bit the ribbon with his teeth and untied it. Phil opened his eyes and looked over at Dan who was still hovering over his shoulder. He kissed behind his ear and down his neck. Nibbling at his nape and shoulder with his lips. Phil couldn't keep his mouth shut from the enchanting moans escaping from his throat. Dan let Phil go and grabbed him by the handcuffs, unveiling the windows and turning off the lights in the room. 

"Wh-what are you doing?" 

"Up against the window." 

"Dan-" 

"it's captain to you!" 

"The neighbors-" 

"we don't have neighbors. We're on a ship. Matey." Dan pushed Phil against the window and pressed his hands against the glass. He could see his own reflection through the dancing dots of lights in the city below. Dan cradled behind him, biting softly into his skin as they could see themselves in the dark glass. 

Dan slipped his hand over Phil's cock and he shuddered. Losing all sense of time and his surroundings. He wanted to bury himself in Dan's hand but he teased. Giving unrhythemic techniques and making Phil nearly weep with desperation. 

"Please. Please captain!" He cried. Dan's mouth found the back of Phil's neck making him cry in moans in nearly coming just from that. 

"Alright you needy monkey." He left Phil without two seconds of warning. His body shivered as Phil couldn't force himself to move from the window. He felt heat rise to his chest and cheeks again as he felt completely vulnerable. Sudden tears swelled in his eyes and Dan's cock introduced itself to Phil's ass. Low groans left Dan's throat as he slowly worked himself in. "You're tight." 

"I-I haven't. Stretched. Oh goddd" he forced his eyes shut as Dan slowly rocked himself in and out. His left hand lacing around Phil's swollen cock once again. Tears staining his cheeks. 

"Remember our word?" 

"Yes"

"you going to use it?" 

"No. Just fuck me!" 

Dan's auto pilot kicked in as his free hand balanced on the window and his left stroking Phil's wet and desperate cock. Their moans and groans could've easily been heard throughout the whole complex they lived in. Dan had no sense of rhythm as his mind was muddled with the sudden pleasure in his lower abdomen. His lips finding Phil's skin once again. Teeth digging into his shoulder as his hips had a mind of their own. 

"Oh Dan. Oh god. Faster. Harder." He could feel Phil push himself back into Dan more. He let out a moan as he forced his handcuffed hands to stay on the window. Dan's left hand, still around Phil's cock, stilled. Letting Dan's thrusts guide Phil's own cock through the ecstasy. "I'm gunna cum. I'm gonna cum." 

"Cum for me then my love." Dan thrust himself deeper and he knew he hit Phil's delicate spot. Low throaty groans and pants erupted through his chest as white splashed against the window. Dan let him hold out longer by stroking vigorously, having Phil paint their window in cum.

"So Fucking beautiful." He kissed Phil's cheek before picking up his own speed. Phil's after math moans made Dan's stomach feel hot. Phil's handcuffed wrists grasping onto Dan's hands as he bent Phil over, having his body take over his mind. His hips tensed as he let out a slow groan. Letting himself fill up Phil's ass and some of it dripped onto the floor beneath them. Tingles surrounded his skin and his arm hair was standing up. 

"My god." They stood with heavy panting keeping them apart. Dan let Phil's wrists go from the handcuffs and they immediately found his face, swallowing his lips against Dan's. Passion and exhaustion ringing from ear to ear.

"I'm going to be sore tomorrow." Phil let out a laugh. Dan smiled, petting Phil's face with his thumb.

"I'm sorry. I'm not good at the whole paddle thing." 

"You were great! Maybe I should let you be in charge of it more." He kissed his cheek, feeling the sudden wobble in his knees.

They walked into their room and crawled into their sheets, Dan holding Phil tight as he rubbed the small of his back, "you can always tell me if I'm going too rough." 

"I know. You didn't." 

Dan yawned, petting Phil's bare back as their toes danced against each other, "we should play more battle ship." 

"We should probably make the stripping rules a bit more specific. Maybe when we sink a ship we can lose something." 

"Nah. I think how we played was perfect." Dan smiled, kissing Phil's lips tenderly before sinking lower into the sheets for the warmth of sleep. 

 


End file.
